The Hope of Trying to Read a Novel
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: *Entry for 100GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest/Oneshot* 'Blossom sighed deeply. That voice belonged to no other than Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruffs. The pink eyed teen was annoyed. Here she was, reading a very well written novel, when he of all people just had to show up. Why did the world hate her so' R&R please!


**A/N Hey fellow readers of PPG! Welcome to my first oneshot using only the Reds AND my first entry in a contest :D Actually, I'm a bit nervous. What if you guys HATE it? D: I'd be so sad...**

**Anyways! Yea, Reds... Not my favorite (BLUES FTW :D) but I still did it. I was quite curious on how I would write this actually, so I did. Yay~! Anyways, I'll start by writing that I do not own PPG characters, but I do own this idea of a oneshot. **

**NOTE: Yea, they are all 13... and they have fingers... and toes... and regular eyes... and a regular head... yea... **

* * *

Blossom flipped the page of her newly bought novel: 'The Servant's Desire'. She lay on her stomach comfortably, her legs crossed and hanging off the edge of her neatly made bed.

Luckily it was silent in her room. Actually, the whole house was silent. Bubbles and Buttercup went out with their friends. Professor was out as well to run some errands.

Yep. Blossom was enjoying the sound of flipping her book.

It was, however, a very hot summer day. The Sun's hot rays landed directly on Blossom's skin. The 'Puff wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Phew... it's hot today..." she breathed out, sitting up on her pink covered bed.

"More like **Brick's** hot today. Actually, he's hot **every** day, but whatever!"

Blossom sighed deeply. That voice belonged to no other than Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruffs. The pink eyed teen was annoyed. Here she was, reading a very well written novel, when he of all people just had to show up. Why did the world hate her so?

"Make this quick Brick." Blossom said quickly, looking up from the masterpiece of a book. Her eyes met Brick's, who sat on her windowsill lazily.

"Wow, Pinky's impatient today." Brick smirked. "What, can't I see you when I'm bored babe?"

"No, because I do not, nor will I **ever**, like you in the **tiniest** bit." Blossom slightly growled in reply. "And don't call me 'babe', because I am indeed not that. Now if you'll **excuse** me, I'll be-"

"Aw Pinky, those words hurt." Brick placed a hand where his heart was located. "Don't you just love-"

"No. I. Don't." Blossom sighed deeply again. "Now will you please just get off of my windowsill and fly somewhere so I can finish reading?"

"Alright Pinky; I can take a hint." Brick said, floating off his comfortable sitting spot. "I'll go, ok? It's obvious that the book is more interesting than my maximum hotness." He wiped a fake tear off of his cheek and sniffled.

Blossom rolled her eyes at his bad acting. "Thanks for understanding Brick."

"Whatever." was his reply before he flew off quickly.

Blossom exhaled. "Finally... he's gone for goo-"

"HIYA PINKY!" Brick exclaimed loudly as he quickly flew through Blossom's window and landed in her room.

"Kyaa!" Blossom fell right off of her bed onto the fluffy light pink carpeted floor. She was lucky; her hand was still on the page she was on. She glared at Brick, who was snickering quietly. "Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"Actually, no." Brick replied. "You said to 'get off your windowsill and fly somewhere'. I got off... and I flew here in your room!" He grew a smirk while his counterpart grew red with both embarrassment and anger. "Tch tch... It looks as if I, Brick Jojo, outsmarted Blossom Utonium."

Blossom got up and shook her head. "What in the world do you want?" She crossed her arms, her thumb still holding her spot.

"I'm just bored." Brick groaned loudly. "It's hot~! And I am **so** bored~! So I came to see my favorite babe."

Blossom growled. "Well, why don't you go and destroy the town with your 'rowdy' brothers?" She raised an eyebrow, folding the corner of the saved page, closing the novel, and tossing it softly onto her bed.

Brick scoffed. "Look here Pinky: it's summer, the time for breaks. Plus it's too hot to go destroying this dump." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "But you... you never take a break from your 'fancy pansy' novels! Are you really in here in this hot freaking house doing that all day?"

"Yes, because it is more enjoyable than some things." Blossom snapped back. "Things like you."

"Once again, hurtful." Brick placed a hand on his chest. "That is not Powerpuff material whatsoever. Where is your heart?"

"In my body. Now get out." Blossom sighed for the who-knows-how-many time that day.

"Wow, someone's a stick in the mud." Brick leaned close to her. Their noses were centimeters away, and Blossom could smell his breath. It smelt like cherries. The teen boy smirked at Blossom's slight blush. "Ah, come on Pinky." he muttered quietly. "Come outside and enjoy the weather with me."

Blossom leaned back. "N-no thanks." she stuttered back. "I'm just gonna continue-"

"But this is summer!" Brick interrupted. "It's the time to run around and have fun, not sit in a hot room and sweat all day while reading that long thing you call 'the most wonderful novel in the world'."

"Yea but-"

"No 'buts'." Brick shook his head. "Don't be a downer. Just come on Blossom."

_Blossom._

The teen girl stared at him in both shock and disbelief. Not once had he ever actually call her by her real name... **ever**!

He must really be serious.

"Ok then... but no funny business!" Blossom gave him a suspicious look.

Brick smacked his teeth. "Wow Pinky, I cannot believe that you'd think I had some trick up my sleeve." Blossom rolled her eyes as she flew out the window. Brick followed closely. "See, now was that so hard babe?"

"I guess not..." Blossom replied, swiping more sweat from her forehead. The two flew down to a nearby oak tree to get some shade. "It's actually... nice... And I am not you babe!"

"Denial gets you nowhere in life Pinky; you should know that." Brick shook his head.

Blossom sighed at him. She couldn't believe it. Brick Jojo, a villain, actually persuaded her, a hero, to do something!

But it was nice. And she knew that. She also knew that he knew it too.

"You aren't that bad Brick." Blossom stated truthfully, smiling warmly as a breeze came along. She slid down onto the light green grass and shut her eyes peacefully, all while laying her head on the tree bark. "Not that bad at all."

"Neither are you Blossom." Brick placed the heel of his right foot on the bark of the tree, closing his eyes with her. He once again placed his hands in his jean pockets. "Neither are you..."

And for that moment, Blossom and Brick stayed by that big oak tree in silence, enjoying the soft breeze that blew through their hair.

* * *

**A/N ****And that's that! So did ya like it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? NOOO~! D:**

**Ahem, sorry 'bout that. It's just that... I'm still nervous! :O**

**So... I hope you all enjoyed~! This took ten minutes to brainstorm, thirty minutes to write, and five minutes to reread it. Forty five minutes just for your entertainment readers :) Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, tacos, and a small spark of hope inside,**

**Katty 'T' Kisses**

**P.S. May the best author win! :D **

**P.S.S. This was 1,039 words as my Word document said (without this A/N) Just wanted to let ya know :) **


End file.
